Mistakes
by justsimplyloved
Summary: When decisions are made too quicky, you can end up regreting them and end up hurting many people. A naruhina fanfic with some sasusaku on the side. In this story there was no war just the pain invation, kinda alternate Naruto universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, first fanfic ever be kind please. I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter i know it's kinda short but there will be alot more. This story wil have alot of drama and may have son lemons on later chapters. **

**Hope you like it**

Attempting suicide and a heartbreak

Feeling lost and completely surrounded she ran, ran so fast till she could no more. Soon she found herself in the river without knowing what to do she kept going simply walking through the water.

_''Hinata you will marry him it is the best for the clan'' Hiashi ordered his daughter _

_''No, no father I shall not for I do not love him'' Hinata cried out in despair_

_''Then give me a name someone who you´ll marry in the next three days'' said her father _

And that is why she ran. She had no one. No one who she knew well enough, no one who she trusted, nobody that loved her. Sure she had friends but the one and only person, who SHE wanted, who she loved, did not feel the same. Uzumaki Naruto. Suddenly she fell into the water Hinata felt a pinch of pain in her right arm. She got up and realized that she had fallen on top of a bed of sharp rocks which had cut through her jacket and stabbed her arm. Hinata had no choice but to take the jacket of and keep walking.

''Naruto''

''Naruto-kun''

_-Please come and get me- _she thought.

However she knew that no matter how loud she screamed or how many times she called out he would not come. The rushing sounds of water brought her back. She peeked over into the deep lake beneath her. Surely she would not survive the fall.

''Naruto, please forgive me I love you, and because of that immensely great love is why I will take my life. I wish you the best of happiness.''

She took a step closer to the waterfall, her face wet but of tears and not water. She took a deep breath, wrapped her arms around herself and took the final step to her death.

''Hinata!''

She heard someone calling her and then she felt strong arms wrap around her.

''Don't you dare leave me''

_Earlier that day _

There was a knock at the door. Naruto got up and answered with a questioning look he wasn't expecting anybody so he was surprised to see Sakura at his door.

''Oi Sakura-chan''

He said with excitement Naruto was always happy to see his girlfriend. Yes they had become a couple after she had lost all hope in Sasuke about a year ago. He himself got tired he seared for Sasuke so many years, although he always hoped the teme would come back. They are now 18. She had really changed; her hair was now long and usually tied in a ponytail . She now wore knee high shorts and a red and white t-shirt that went to her elbow and heeled sandals instead of boots. Her Konoha head-protector right above her bangs.

Naruto himself hadn't changed a lot his sweatshirt and pants were a little more stylish and he wore a white t-shirt with Konoha symbol on it under the sweatshirt. Around his neck was a necklace of a little leaf, Hinata had given it to him yesterday it stilled smelled like her perfume. His hair was a little longer, his protector still holding it.

He leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head.

''What's wrong Sakura-Chan? Why did you pull away?''

He asked her, now realizing the sadness in her eyes.

''We need to talk Naruto' she simply told him.''

Naruto moved aside and let her in she walked into the living room and stood there staring at him.

''Naruto maybe you would like to sit down for this it is very serious'' he did as she ordered.

''Naruto for the past two weeks I and three Anbu members have been making preparations for a very, very long mission regarding…''

She stopped it's not that Sakura had forgotten she just didn't know how to tell him she didn't know how Naruto would react.

''Regarding what Sakura?'' the young shinobi asked her eagerly

''Well Naruto''

She didn't even know how to start, Sakura looked into Naruto's eyes and felt so sad she knew this would be hard and she had to leave in twenty minutes. She had made plans to meet up at the gate with the rest of her team.

''There really is no easy way to say this, I'm I'm I'm going to look for Sasuke-kun''

As soon as the words left her lips she saw Naruto´s face go from worried to mad to sad in an instant.

''Naruto please don't be mad I need you to understand''

''Understand what? That you're leaving, leaving me!''

He yelled at her. He couldn't understand what happened to her to all the love she had for him, did she lie to him all along?

''Forgive me I just''

Sakura didn't know what to do she knew he would get mad but she thought that he would understand. She decided to come clean and tell him the truth, tell him everything she felt.

''I tried Naruto I really did, to forget him to actually love you I tried so hard to be the girlfriend you deserved but I can't not anymore. I can't keep up with this lie''

She had shed a few tears by now.

''Leave'' Naruto spoke so quietly she barely heard him.

''What?'' asked Sakura

''I said leave, go find your precious Sasuke-kun''

He said it so coldly she just nodded at him and went to the door

''I'm sorry Naruto''

**yeei first chapter done, I know Sakura breaking up with him was really simple and all but that's the point to show how simple she left him. I'll be posting chapter 2 soon, please review it would mean the world to me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter, I'm really happy with the results I didn't think i would get reviews this quickly thank-you guys soo much. **

**Oh, just a little side note, I will be alternating between 1st person and 3rd person if you guys aren't comfortable just tell me and I will switch back. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all characters belong to **

**Realizing**

Naruto didn't know how long he sat there staring at the door. She had really done it now really hurt him. He knew their relationship wasn't the best he understood. Him and Sakura often fought but Naruto never thought that she had just played with him used him to forget about Sasuke.

He looked at his clock it was seven in the afternoon, apparently he had been sitting there for about two hours. He decided to re-connect with the world so he put on his shoes and walked out the door. There he found Neji looking worried as hell.

''Hey Neji what's up?'' asked Naruto.

Neji was Hinata's cousin they were very different yet much alike. First of all his attitude was cold and he saw himself above everyone, well used to since I had beaten him in the chuuning exams four years ago he became more compassionate to everyone especially his cousin, even trained her. Hyuuga Neji wore a white long sleeved baggy shirt and brown pants, head protector on his forehead.

''Naruto I've been looking for you, I need your help.''

Now Naruto was worried never had Neji asked HIM for help this must be very important.

''What's wrong is everyone okay''

Neji shook his head and asked

''Have you seen Hinata we can't find her and since you two seem fairly close I thought she would be here with you.''

Naruto and Hinata had become really good friends ever since she had confessed her love for him during the fight with Pain, she knew very well how he felt about her and how he had started to date Sakura. Hinata was happy for him he knew that but Naruto also knew that deep inside she was miserable he always said he would make it up to her.

Lately, a certain lavender eyed kunoichi had been on his mind a lot more than usual he couldn't stop thinking about her but he pushed it aside due to the fact that he is... no, was dating Sakura. Now he was really worried as well, Hinata isn't the kind of person to just run out and not let anyone now where she is going.

''Well I don't know where she is but I'll help you look for her''

''Thank you, if you're going to help I should tell you why she left the mansion so abruptly.''

Neji told me everything how Hiashi had forced a marriage upon her and given Hinata no choice but to marry that man.

''However Hiashi –sama did give her an alternative, when Hinata said that she would only marry for love he asked her for a name someone who she was willing to marry in the next three days.''

''But why in the next three days?''

I asked him. So he told me that marring that scholar she would become head of the Souke. He didn't really give me answer about the three day thing so I asked again.

''But why in three days Neji?''

''The thing is that in four days it will be Hinata-sama's 18th birthday; she will be of age and has the responsibility to take her possession as head of the clan. For that to happen she has to be married before hand.''

''But I thought that Hanabi was to become the leader, Hinata told that when she had lost to Hanabi she had lost that right.'' _-I was really confused now and actually really mad she didn't have to marry someone whom she did not like didn't even know-_

''Yes Naruto, Hiashi–Sama saw the great improvement Hinata-sama had so he decided she should get another try and this time she beat her sister. However she told me she did it to prove a point and not gain her sister's place but sadly the council members removed Hanabi and told Hinata that she would become the head of the Hyuuga clan. –

''Well if Hinata doesn't want to become the leader than she can decline the proposal right problem solved.'' _-God you people are so complicated-_

''I'm afraid not, you see rejecting leaderships is considered betrayal to the clan and that is punished with exile or even worse…''

''And that is? What could be worse?''

''Death...''

''What!?''

'' There is no way Neji, no way in hell I'll lose her to some stupid punishment like that!''

I ran as fast as I could to Kakashi-sensei's house with Neji close behind and practically broke in he was just meditating so he was really scared when I yelled at him.

''Kakashi-sensei! Wake up''

''Ahhhh, Oi Naruto what do you want?''

''Sensei quick I need Pakkun''

''why do you need…

''I need Pakkun, quick!''

''Alright then calm down KUCHIOSE NO JUTSU''

A poof of smoke appeared and from it came Pakkun.

''Hey what's all the fuss about'' said the little dog

''Pakkun I need you to find Hinata, here smell this.''

I tore of the leaf necklace she had given me I let Pakkun take a whiff of it. The dog smelled the air to try and find her location.

''Follow me.''

After about 10 minutes of running we ended up at the river near the training grounds.

''what now? What do we do?''I asked Pakkun and Neji.

'' Well let's go down the river she seems to be a little far up ahead''

''Oh okay thank you''

He then went back to his home. So me and Neji kept running we had to get to her soon, it was getting dark. –_Since when did I care so much about her? -_

Hyuuga Hinata had changed a lot, she wasn't as shy anymore. She now wore tight lavender long sleeved, tight black pants that ended just below her knees, showing off every curve she had and black heeled sandals. Her Konoha protector still around her neck and her long straight hair hang on her waist.

My thoughts were cut short when we got the unmistakable smell of blood I turned to look at him and he just told me to quicken the pace. I tripped on something it got caught in me shoe and made me fall into the water.

''No this can't be, its Hinata's jacket covered in blood.''

Okay now I was worried more than ever, suddenly the thought of losing her flashed through my mind. No, I can't lose Hinata she is my best friend; she has been there for me through everything, through every fight I had with Sakura. There was no way I'd lose her she meant so much to me, not now that I realized how much I care.

''Naruto you go up ahead I'll go get Tsunade-sama in case she' hurt.''

He didn't even finish the sentence when I took off. I ran as fast as I could, all I could think about was Hinata being gone. It took 20 minutes to find her and there she was at the edge of the waterfall.

''Hinata!''

I got her to stop and in an instant I was there holding her

''Don't you there leave me''

She was soaking wet, her body cold as ice, her entire right arm was covered in blood. She began to tremble and I took the opportunity to take a step back holding her close. Hinata began to sob I didn't really know what to do so I hugged her tighter.

''What were you thinking?''

**Chapter 2 done, gosh I´m really exited about this story. I hope you guys are too. **

**What did you think about the 1st person 3rd person thing?, are you guys cool with it. Tell me what you think, will be posting 3rd chapter tomorrow :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys soo much for keeping up with this story, I'm really sorry I didn't post the chapter up yesterday I had alot of homework so sorry but here it is the 3rd chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anythin all chracters belong to **

* * *

_She was soaking wet, her body cold as ice, her entire right arm was covered in blood. She began to tremble and I took the opportunity to take a step back. Hinata began to sob I didn't really know what to do so I hugged her tighter._

_-What were you thinking?- _

* * *

**Coming to your senses and a rainy proposal**

Hinata she didn't answer me so just kept walking back with her in my arms.

''Forgive me''

She spoke so quietly her voice sounded so broken. I gently turned her around so she was facing me her head was down but I could see tears running down her cheeks.

The wind was blowing so fiercely, it had begun to rain our bodies trembling from the cold.

''There is nothing to be sorry for you felt lost and scared it get it I understand.''

She wasn't looking at me I placed my hand at her chin and brought her head up.

''Hinata I know how you feel but it is no reason to attempt against your life; you have so much to live for...''

''No… Naruto I have no one and now that my father is forcing me into a marriage I have more of a reason. I can't do it Naruto; I can't marry him the only way out is this. Don't you understand? I have no one.''

-_What was I supposed to do; she meant a lot to me I couldn't just let her kill herself. Hinata was my best friend, she has been there for me every single time me and Sakura fought. She had never let me down, through the years she proved to be a kind and loyal friend towards me and now all she needs is a husband… she has always loved me. Well I did say I would make it up to her -_

''Marry me''

The words left my lips before I had a chance to think it trough _– did I really just ask her that?-_

Then, she looked at me. With those big pale eyes, looking straight into my blue ones opened her mouth but no words seem to form.

She wasn't giving me an answer, and I don't blame her. Poor thing she's probably in shock, I kind of am too, it just went by in a blur just acting on impulse but then she smiled…

With that big goofy grin of mine I asked again

''Hyuuga Hinata, will you marry me?''

''I know everything hime, Neji told me how if you get married you´ll become head of the clan, I know your father has already chosen but I also know that as long as you marry in the next 3 days you could choose''

''Naruto I ...''

''Wait Hinata just hear me out, I know your probably doubting but don´t. Trust is the base of everything, on trust we have built friendship, with friendship comes affection, and with enough time on affection we could… we could fall in love Hinata''

Hinata was crying, but happy tears, the boy she has loved all her life wants to fall in love with her, but she had so many questions. Saying yes to him would be selfish, she knew he didn't love her he still loved Sakura, but for once couldn't she be happy?

But while Hinata was overthinking everything trough Naruto had other plans…

Oh man I think I screwed up, she didn't answer me, was she okay? Well I did the first thing that came to mind. Cupping her face in between my hands I leaned in and kissed her.

Her lips were soft and warm despite the cold, I could tell she was surprised but soon enough she began to kiss back. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her close she wrapped her arms around my neck suddenly I needed more, so I used my own lips to part hers quickly slipping my tongue into her mouth.

Hinata was taken aback by this, but kissing him felt so good, so right like they belonged together. Naruto in the other hand thought the same, sure he had kissed Sakura but not like this, never with this passion. After a while they separated to breath.

''Yes'' said Hinata, smiling widely at Naruto

That's all she said before passing out on my arms, I got really worried but I guess she was extremely tired so I picked her up bridal style and headed for the village. After about 15 minutes of walking we came across a worried Neji and Tsunade-obachan.

''Naruto are you two okay, what happened to her?''

''We're fine; she just passed out from exhaustion and has some cuts on her arm.''

''Well than if that's the case let's get her to the hospital to check her up''

_-Did I really just ask Hinata to marry me, and did she really say yes… HOLY CRAP she said yes. I'm getting married, me Uzumaki Naruto to Hyuuga Hinata… in less than 3 days!-_

We got to the gate and the members of team 8 plus their sensei were there, along with Hiashi.

He walked up to me and asked ''is she okay?''

''Do you actually care?''

He seemed really angry at my questioning.

''Who do you think you are, speaking to me like that you insolent brat?''

''Uzumaki Naruto… that's the name. The name of the man your daughter chose to marry''

* * *

**Sooo what do you think? hope you liked it, leave a review if its not too much to ask. ohhh and do you think im going too fast with everything?**


End file.
